The disposal of trash and other refuse such as garbage and the like has been a problem that has increased through the ages. Originally, before the development of cities and towns, the disposing of trash was not a major concern. Very few products were packaged at all, much less in glass, metals, plastics and similar materials. As a result, few, if any, wrapping or containers had to be discarded. Furthermore, since most people did not live in large groups, trash could be discarded in a place where it did not interfere with other persons.
However, as civilization has developed, more and more people migrated to towns and cities. Also, society has become more concerned about pollution. These factors have made the disposal of trash more of a problem. Citizens could not simply discard trash where they wanted since their disposal point might interfere with the living conditions of others nearby.
This interference with others by improper trash disposal can take the form of unsightliness of property or may be health problems due to contamination of food or water supplies. Also, the trash may be a breeding place for mosquitoes, rodents or other pests.
Because of the problems created by thoughtless disposal of trash, governments have had to make rules to control trash disposal. Such rules may specify the manner in which trash can be handled such as the location and type of trash storage containers. In addition, many governments have inaugurated or developed trash collection services in order to achieve orderly trash disposal and removal.
While trash removal services have been successful to a considerable extent, recent changes in life styles and the high cost of government operations has resulted in serious evaluations by individuals and the community of trash storage and removal operations.
Since taxes for government operations have increased drastically in recent years, people have chosen officials who have pledged economy and cost reductions. One way in which the costs have been reduced has been by streamlining trash collection procedures. This has been accomplished by limiting the collection points and frequency. These changes have placed a greater burden on the individual.
Fewer collection points require that the trash be carried longer distances either each day or else the transfer of filled containers prior to each collection time. Less frequent trash collection necessitates provision for larger or more numerous trash containers to hold the greater amount of trash accumulated between collections.
Persons who have moved to rural areas encounter different trash disposal problems. They may reside in locations that do not have government or private trash collection service. They have to provide for their own trash removal. Ordinarily, this involves providing storage containers and then taking the collected trash to a dump periodically.
Changes in trash collection procedures have increased the trash awareness of many persons since they have to handle trash much more than they previously did. While the handling of small quantities of trash is simply a troublesome chore, handling containers filled with trash can present major problems. Large and/or heavy trash containers are awkward to hanndle, and many people may not even be able to lift a loaded trash container.
In an attempt to simplify the handling of trash, a variety of trash containers and handling equipment has been developed. One is a carrier similar to a wheelbarrow in which conventional containers fit. The carrier has a wheel at one end and handles at the opposite end. While such carriers may be useful for some people, they still require that the user be able to maneuver the loaded wheelbarrow from a storage location to a collection point. Also, they are not useful for rural residents who have to haul their own trash since the containers still have to be lifted or dumped into a vehicle.
From the above discussion, it is clear that present methods for disposing of trash are not satisfactory in many situations. Thus, there is a need for a new trash storage container that overcomes the deficiencies of such procedures.